M accorderez-vous cette danse M Potter?
by MSnarry
Summary: OS Slash snarry, svp homophobes dégagez. Post 7ème année. Harry est devant le lac, il n'arrive pas à dormir et le professeur Snape arrive. MSnarry


_Post 7ème année_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Pendant plusieurs semaines, le monde magique avait été en liesse : il avait enfin été débarrassé de la menace qui pesait de plus en plus lourd au fil des mois, et des années. Snape avait été mordu par Nagini, mais avait survécu, personne ne savait comment, mais apparemment c'était grâce à une potion qu'il avait ingurgité juste avant la bataille. Harry avait, durant le premier mois, disparu du monde sorcier. Il avait loué une petite maison, en France, dans les Alpes pour pouvoir se ressourcer et réfléchir au plus près de la nature. Pendant quelques semaines, il avait pleuré les morts, sa mort, son innocence qu'il avait perdu en tuant Voldemort, puis il avait réfléchi et avait acquis un certain respect pour Snape, l'homme qui avait aimé sa mère et l'avait protégé, au péril de sa vie, malgré sa ressemblance avec James Potter, son père. Après le mois de réflexion qu'il s'était accordé il avait envoyé un hibou à Minerva McGonnagal, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, pour lui demander s'il pouvait aider à la reconstruction du château. Il avait reçu une réponse positive dès le lendemain, et était donc partit l'après-midi, après avoir fait ses bagages. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, Poudlard était déjà à moitié reconstruit. McGonnagal lui proposa donc de loger au château, le temps qu'il soit complètement reconstruit et que la rentrée puisse avoir lieu. Il put durant ce laps de temps, parler au professeur Snape plusieurs fois. Ils se parlaient donc civilement, sans trop se lancer de piques, même si parfois leurs mauvaises habitudes refaisaient surface. Lorsque la rentrée arriva, Harry ayant, tout comme Ron et Hermione, demandé à passer ses ASPICs, qu'ils n'avaient pu passer l'année précédente à cause de la chasse aux Horcruxes, était resté au château et avait supplié Minerva de lui laisser son appartement, car il ne se sentait plus à sa place parmi les autres. Minerva avait rapidement obtempérer, mais lui avait fait promettre de ne pas faire de vagues sur le sujet, car elle ne pouvait pas fournir des appartements privés à toutes les 8ème années. Harry avait rapidement promit et était repartit dans ses appartements qui était simple, mais fonctionnels : ils comprenaient un salon/salle à manger, une bibliothèque, une cuisine, et une petite chambre. Il n'en sortait que pour les cours et mangeait seul.

HP/SS/HP

Harry était assis devant le lac et écoutait de la musique avec l'enceinte qu'il s'était acheter dans le monde moldu après la bataille finale. Il devait être environ minuit, mais il ne s'en soucier pas. Il regardait la surface de l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Un homme sortit du château. Il était grand, fin, vêtu de noir. L'homme s'avança vers Harry, qui ne l'entendait pas. Ce ne fut que quand la musique s'arrêta soudainement qu'il prit soudainement conscience de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés :

\- _Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ?_

\- _C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question M. Potter._

\- _Oh et bien vous savez, depuis la guerre je n'arrive plus vraiment à dormir. Même si d'habitude je reste dans mes appartements, aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de sortir alors je suis venu ici._

\- _Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas le seul, Potter..._

\- _Harry, appelez-moi Harry._

\- _Eh bien, tant que nous y sommes appelez-moi Severus et tutoyons-nous !_ Dit le professeur si craint et haït, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- _Parfait !_ _C'est exactement ce que je me disais !_

\- _Non, non Potter ! Ce n'est pas..._ Harry lui fit des yeux de chiots et Severus soupira :

\- _Bon et bien vous savez quoi, Pot..._ Severus soupira, _Harry appelez-moi comme v... tu voudras._ Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent.

\- _C'est vrai ?_

\- _Puis ce que je v... te le dis._

\- _Merci Sev' !_

\- _Sev' ?_

\- _Sev', j'aime bien ce surnom, il te va bien._ Severus eu un sourire en coin.

\- _Ta mère aimait bien m'appeler comme ça._

\- _Ah bon ?_

\- _Oui_

Le silence s'installa entre les deux pendant quelques minutes juste avant que Harry ne le brise :

 _\- Assis-toi Sev'. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester debout toute la nuit._

 _\- Si tu veux._ Severus s'assit par terre et remarqua l'enceinte posée par terre.

 _-_ _Tu écoutait de la musique Harry ?_

 _-Oui, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien la musique qui devait passer juste après est une valse._

 _-Alors, m'accorderez-vous cette danse M. Potter ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas..._ Dit-il en se levant. Snape se leva à son tour et d'un coup de baguette mit la musique en marche, puis il tendit la main à Harry qui la prit avec entrain. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à épuisement, puis allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, minuit, Harry était assis devant le lac avec son enceinte et un homme habillé de noir s'avançait vers lui.

 _ **Salut! J'espère que vous avez aimé! C'est mon premier OS alors soyez indulgents svp ^^' ! Sinon merci de la lecture!**_

 _ **Marion**_


End file.
